Yo lo vi
by nikachan123
Summary: Yo estuve allí en la última batalla... Yo os puedo contar que ocurrió... Yo vi como Harry Potter derrotaba a Voldermot en el bosque prohibido y como Voldemort se reducía a cenizas... ONESHOT


El día en que todo acabó también fue el principio de un nuevo futuro

**Hola!! Vale, a ver… estoy con un dolor de oído impresionante, atiborrada a analgésicos y antibióticos, tengo la cabeza que me da vueltas y mi imaginación un poco… digamos que más original que de costumbre.**

**¿El resultado? Este minific.**

**Así que si e muy malo no me lo tengáis demasiado en cuenta, ¿vale?**

**Ah! Antes de que se me olvide. Le estamos preparado un regalo a una amiga a la que le encantan las novelas románticas – eróticas… así que necesito novelas de esas características, cuando dejéis un review… me dejais algunos de los títulos de vuestras novelas favoritas?? Es que queremos hacerle una super mega compilación para que este verano no se aburra!!**

**Espero vuestros comentarios, nos vemos más abajo. Un besito!!**

**YO LO VI**

El día en que todo acabó también fue el principio de un nuevo futuro. El día en que todo acabó los cielos se cubrieron de nubes negras como si presagiaran algo malo, todo Londres parecía más triste y alicaído que de costumbre y en Europa, América, Asia y África, en todos los lugares en los que existían magos y brujas y caballeros de la muerte, en todos los lugares en los que se disputó la batalla entre la oscuridad y la luz, parecía que la tristeza y la melancolía se había apoderado de todo y de todos.

Pero fue en Londres donde se enfrentaron ellos. Fue en Londres, donde todo había empezado, que debía finalizar. Fue en Londres donde Lord Voldemort se alzó ante el mundo y proclamó alzando su varita que acabaría con todos nosotros y que el mundo sería suyo; fue en Londres donde un chico de poco más de diecisiete años alzó su varita y juró que él no sería una víctima… ya no. Lo sé porque estuve allí. Estuve cuando aquel día empezó y estuve cuando terminó.

Es extraño como después de siete años de estudiar magia en el colegio más prestigioso, la magia parece formar parte de uno mismo hasta el punto que todos tus sentidos se agudizan… es lo que los muggles llaman instinto, es lo que las brujas y magos llamamos magia primaria.

Mi nombre no ha quedado guardado en la historia de la magia, ni mucho menos. Fui simplemente una alumna más, una bruja adolescente que se negó a inclinar la cabeza frente a Voldemort, una bruja que se negó a creer que todo iba a terminar, que los magos y brujas de sangre limpia eran superiores a los que no lo éramos. Sólo fui un granito de arena en una playa plagada de ellos pero estuve allí y me complace decirlo. Luché junto a grandes magos y brujas y estuve codo con codo con el mago más poderoso que el mundo jamás ha conocido, Harry Potter y lo más importante de todo es que sobreviví a ello.

Recuerdo aquel último día con tal perfección que parece que hayan pasado horas y no años. ¿Cuánto hace ya? Diez años. Diez años desde que empuñé la varita para luchar por un mundo libre de magia oscura y libre de maldad. Diez años… me parece increíble ciertamente…

Habíamos terminado los exámenes y estábamos disfrutando del último día de Hogwarts. El ambiente era nostálgico y mirara donde mirara habían sonrisas tristes, sonrisas de aceptación, sonrisas de resignación. Mi amiga Ginny y yo teníamos por delante la expectativa de ser dos adolescentes de dieciséis años con todo un verano por delante, otros alumnos como el hermano de Ginny, Ronald, tenían frente a ellos el final de una etapa de sus vidas; aquel sería el último día que pisarían Hogwarts, ya estaban listos para el mundo real.

-¡El año que viene seré la buscadora de Gryffindor! –exclamó Ginny tumbándose en la hierba.

Dos segundos. Eso fue lo que tardó Ronald en abrir la boca para intentar fastidiar a su hermana… otra vez.

-Sólo porque Harry no estará en el equipo –señaló.

-Ronald, cállate –le pidió Ginny con demasiada tranquilidad-. Por cierto, ¿ya le has dicho a mamá que quieres irte todo el verano de viaje intermundimágico con Harry y Hermione?

Sonreí. Ginny siempre conseguía darle el toque de advertencia a Ronald con tanta tranquilidad que nadie diría que eran advertencias y no simples comentarios los que realizaba. Les miró mientras Ron se tiraba sobre su hermana y empezaba con un ataque de cosquillas en la cintura que hizo que la pelirroja se retorciera sobre la hierba.

Se querían. Era asombroso como podían pelearse y quererse a los dos minutos. Aunque la verdad era que después de tantos años viéndolo, no se sorprendía tanto como los primeros días. Ginny era la pequeña de siete hermanos y Ronald era el hermano más cercano a ella, se querían del mismo modo en que se protegían el uno al otro. Aún recordaba como Ginny había preparado aquella poción para vengarse de Delia Jonson después de que ella se riera de Ron cuando el chico le pidió ir con él al baile de cuarto. Por supuesto que Ginny nunca admitió que el color verde y la piel azul con granitos amarillos hubiese sido obra suya; no lo necesitó. Todos los que la conocían podían imaginarse quién había sido, no necesitaba más.

-Eso significa que no se lo ha dicho.

Ron fulminó con la mirada al rubio que acababa de hablar pero la intensidad de su mirada no era la misma de antes. No me extrañó. Habían tenido seis meses para acostumbrarse a la presencia de Draco Malfoy en el grupo y aunque las relaciones aún no habían superado los siete años de bromas pesadas, insultos, malas jugadas e intentos de asesinato, las tensiones parecían ser menos, sobre todo desde que Malfoy había colaborado para hacer que arrestasen a sus padres. En cierto modo se podía decir que Malfoy había cambiado de bando y con él la mitad de las serpientes de Howgarts habían encontrado un nuevo camino que nada tenía que ver la oscuridad que la marca tenebrosa les podría haber prometido.

-¿Y tú se lo has dicho a tu querido padre? –preguntó Ron con voz demasiado dulce.

Cierto. Se me olvidaba que Malfoy también iba a ir a ese viaje. La sonrisa de Malfoy era demasiado significativa. Abrió la boca pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Hermione le dio un ligero codazo en el estómago.

-No me habla demasiado desde que lo vendí a vuestra Orden –replicó el rubio sin demasiado interés-. ¿Por qué? –añadió-. ¿Quieres ir a preguntárselo tú?

Ron palideció ligeramente y Draco sonrió de forma perversa. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras con su voz de sensatez les decía a los dos que parasen ya.

Le miré de reojo. Permanecía alejado del grupo, un poco, sólo un poco. Dejé a Ronald y Malfoy discutiendo mientras que Hermione y Ginny se miraban divertidas y murmuraban cosas parecidas a "no tienen remedio". Me senté a su lado con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Miré hacia el lago igual que estaba mirando él y esperé en silencio. Notaba su magia envolviéndole, era algo increíble. Siempre había sido capaz de notarla, desde luego, pero últimamente… era como si su magia hubiera crecido, como si su aura se estuviera preparando para algo. Me gustaba estar cerca de él; nunca se había reído de mí, nunca se había burlado y nunca me había mirado de forma rara. Siempre había sido sincero conmigo y eso me gustaba. No, no penséis mal. No le quiero con "a" mayúscula de amor, pero sí con el más grande cariño que una chica pueda tener por un chico sin llegar a enamorarse de él… para mí, Harry Potter era como el hermano que nunca había tenido… claro que sin las peleas que habían entre Ginny y sus hermanos, por supuesto.

-¿Ocurre algo? –le pregunté.

Harry me miró, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se llevó la mano distraídamente hasta la cicatriz que lucía en la frente y una vez más mi mirada se clavó allí. Una simple cicatriz le había salvado hacía años de la muerte y lo había marcado como el Elegido para derrotar a Voldemort.

-Quizá ninguno de nosotros vaya a ese viaje –me dijo con voz distante. Se rascó la cicatriz con fuerza y cerró los ojos.

-Oh –fue todo lo que le dije.

A veces me pasaba, bueno, vale, a veces me sigue pasando. Me quedo sin saber qué decir pero es por una razón muy válida; es que a veces uno no puede decir nada. ¿Qué dices cuando alguien te comenta que le duele una muela? O por ejemplo, ¿qué dices cuando una bruja te confiesa que se ha enamorado del malo malísimo de Hogwarts? Aquella conversación con Hermione hizo que yo le contestara con un "Vaya". ¿No os ha pasado nunca? Bueno, pues a mí sí. Por ejemplo cuando Harry me dijo eso.

-Voldemort se está moviendo… y tengo la sensación de que va a ser hoy.

Eso me hizo reaccionar. Lo admito. Le miré con los ojos bien abiertos, mi cabeza se movió para mirarle con tanta rapidez que casi sentí las vértebras del cuello rompiéndose, no era algo que me preocupara realmente ya que la señorita Poppy tenía una poción para restaurarlas bastante buena si ignorabas su sabor a erizo verde, ¡puaj, qué asco!

-¿Hoy? Pero no puede ser hoy, es vuestro último día…

-¿Y desde cuándo a Voldemort le importan esas cosas? –me preguntó Harry con sarcasmo-. La cicatriz me duele más que de lo costumbre, el aire está espeso y parece que todo Hogwarts lo sabe, mira a tu alrededor.

Le hice caso, como siempre. Tenía razón. Era como si una sombra oscura estuviese acechando al colegio entero; sus terrenos no estaban tan verdes como de costumbre, el lago parecía más oscuro y frío que nunca, las nubes parecían aferrarse a los torreones, el puente parecía estar suspendido sobre la perpetua oscuridad del abismo. Incluso la alegría de los niños de primero, las bromas entre compañeros, los pasos a la carrera por los jardines… todo parecía tener menos color y vida que de costumbre.

-Entonces, ¿crees que…

Vi como se levantaba del césped y miraba a su alrededor. Nunca había visto en Harry una mirada como la que tenía en aquellos momentos. Fría, decidida, distante, controladora, serena, tranquila, dura y desdeñosa. Suspiré sin darme cuenta. El niño al que un día había conocido y por quien había sentido admiración desde siempre incluso antes de conocerle se había convertido en la persona que estaba de pie junto a mi en aquellos momentos, una persona que lejos de ser otra cosa, era un hombre.

-Ron, Hermione.

Ambos le miraron. Pude sentir en aquel momento la conexión que había entre ellos y que siempre les había caracterizado. El trío dorado era como les llamaban. No importaba lo que ocurriera ni las peleas que tuviesen, siempre lo resolvían y siempre volvían a ser lo que habían sido: amigos.

-¿Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

La voz le tembló ligeramente pero cuando la miré observé que parecía tan tranquila y serena como siempre. Recuerdo que me pregunté si siempre que estaba nerviosa su apariencia era tranquila y sosegada y recuerdo que no hallé respuesta. Ronald se había puesto serio, sus bromas con Malfoy y Ginny habían quedado a un lado y el Gryffindor estratega había ocupado su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos? –preguntó.

No ubo más preguntas. No hubo más detalles. Ninguno de los dos lo necesitaban. Sólo había sido necesaria la voz de Harry para que ambos supieran que algo estaba ocurriendo, que algo iba a pasar. Ni Hermione ni Ron parecían dispuestos a preguntar nada; estaba claro que seguirían a Harry al fin del mundo si éste los necesitara a su lado y de echo, ahora que lo pienso, puede que aquello sí que fuera el fin del mundo.

-Ginny, avisa a McGonagall –dijo Harry-. Ron, habla con el professor Dumbledore, Hermione, llama a Snape.

-Voy contigo –dijo de inmediato Draco levantándose.

-No, necesito que hables con los Slytherins que sean fieles a ti Malfoy –replicó Harry.

Por un momento pareció que ambos iban a enzarzarse en una de sus habituales batallas verbales y posiblemente mágicas, quizá sólo yo noté como la mano de Hermione que estaba aferrada a la de Malfoy, le dio un ligero apretón.

-De acuerdo –concedió Malfoy-. Pero Hermione viene conmigo.

Harry asintió. No iba a discutir aquello. Me miró. Me miró como sólo él podía hacerlo. Se acuclilló frente a mí y me colocó el cabello detrás de las orejas con una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Avisa a los alumnos de quinto a séptimo que te encuentres y que corra la voz –se quitó el medallón que llevaba y me lo dio-. Colócalo en la entrada de la Cámara Secreta y asegúrate que los alumnos de primero a cuarto se refugian allí, todos –me dijo muy serio.

-No te fallaré Harry –él asintió y supo con solo mirarme que yo hablaba en serio.

Nadie dijo nada más. No era necesario. Fui consciente de cuando Ginny y Ron se dirigieron a la derecha mientras que Hermione y Malfoy fueron hacia las mazmorras. Recuerdo que me detuve a medio camino y miré hacia atrás. La figura de Harry se veía recortada a lo lejos, sobre la hierba, los hombros erguidos, la espalda recta, la frente y el mentón en alto y casi pude sentir sus ojos verdes clavados en algún punto del bosque prohibido. El peso del medallón que llevaba en la mano me hizo volver a la realidad. Por segunda vez en mi vida, corrí para salvar el mundo que conocía solo que aún no lo sabía.

Había sido demasiado rápido. Un par de minutos, un par de segundos, un par de horas, ¿qué más daba? Seguía siendo demasiado rápido. Los mortífagos habían caído sobre Hogwarts apareciendo desde los cielos. Juro que nunca había visto un panorama más aterrador que el de aquel día. Aún hoy tengo pesadillas. Fue como ver descender una bandada de buitres que se cernían sobre nosotros, sobre el castillo, sobre el lago.

Piedras pertenecientes a las torres caían desde el aire, el suelo del castillo temblaba por la fuerza y la ira de los hechizos que lanzaban. Recuerdo que sentí un gran alivio. Los pequeños estaban en la Cámara secreta y allí estarían a salvo… al menos del momento.

Gritos, escombros, cenizas, hechizos, túnicas negras, máscaras blancas, voces rudas, fuego, agua, ruido y miedo. Casi podía sentir el miedo en el aire, casi era palpable la incertidumbre y el dolor.

Por cada paso que daba un cuerpo aparecía ante mis ojos, indistintintamente de si eran mortífagos o alumnos de Hogwarts supe que aquel día cambiaría mi concepción de la vida para siempre. Una no puede ver la muerte desde tan cerca y fingir que todo está bien, que no ha ocurrido nada.

Mirase donde mirase se veían túnicas de Hogwarts. Vi a varios alumnos de sexto luchando juntos, aún siendo de diferentes casas, contra dos mortífagos. Observé a Hanna junto a Neville, ambos atacando con mandrágoras a algunos de los caballeros de la muerte. El pequeño profesor Flitwich lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro manejando su varita con la precisión que pocos habíamos conocido.

Recuerdo que cerré los ojos y apreté los pasos hacia el Gran Comedor. Tenía que salir de allí, tenía que buscar a los demás, tenía que ayudar a Harry, era una sensación, una angustia que me oprimía el pecho, algo que sabía que tenía que hacer, un lugar en el que sabía que debía estar. Lo que en el Gran Comedor vi, me dejó marcada.

Veinte mortífagos contra un grupo de profesores y alumnos reducidos y aún así, los caballeros de Voldemort estaban perdiendo. Ginny estaba luchando junto a Blaise Zabinni y la profesora Sprout. McGonagall convertía a sus enemigos en estatuas de piedra que Sinistra hacía saltar por los aires. Y el profesor Dumbledore alzaba en el centro de la estancia, su mano empuñando la varita tallada a mano. No, no era al gentil profesor ni al maestro ni al director del colegio… al que vi allí, protegiendo a los que estaban a su lado, era a Albus Dumbledore, el mago, el brujo, el anciano. Me sentí orgullosa de ser su alumna.

Ginny me miró y la miré. Asintió. Estaba bien. No podía acercarme a ella sin atravesar el muro de mortífagos e incluso yo sabía que eso podía ser un suicidio. Salí del Comedor con la rápidez con la que había entrado. Atravesé pasillos, cuadros, ignoré a los fantasmas, los gritos, la sangre, el dolor y la rabia que había a mi alrededor. A mí misma me dolía la pierna y el brazo izquierdo me sangraba profusamente.

Al atravesar las puertas del colegio, una sombra negra se alzó sobre mí. Retrocedí un par de pasos y miré hacia arriba. Un mortífago me apuntaba con su varita. Reconocí aquellos ojos grises, duros y fríos. Lucius Malfoy. Me quedé helada. La mano me tembló. La simple mirada de ese hombre estaba fría y vacía… completamente vacía. Si esa era la mirada que Draco había estado soportando durante años, no le extrañaba que la actitud del adolescente fuera la que era.

Alguien gritó mi nombre y luego un "¡a la derecha!" que me hizo reaccionar. Un hechizo azul pasó rozando mi oreja. Neville. Neville, Jenny, Alex y Tom. Los cuatro lanzando el mismo hechizo paralizador a Lucius. Les miré y sonreí agradecida.

-¡Lárgate, nos ocupamos nosotros! –me gritó Neville.

Agradecí en aquellos momentos de locura que el colegio obligara a llegar zapatos de poco tacón para las chicas. Atravesé el jardín, bajé los escalones y rodeé la casa de Hagrid, después, seguí corriendo hacia los jardines. Podía notarlo. Podía sentir la magia creciendo en algún punto de los jardines, dentro del bosque, seguramente. Escuché pasos a mi lado mientras corría y aferrando mi varita con fuerza giré la cabeza, me relajé. Sólo era Ron.

-¿Dónde diablos está Ginny?

-No lo sé –le contesté-. La última vez estaba con la profesora McGonagall en el Gran Comedor.

Le escuché maldecir entre dientes.

-¿Tú estás bien?

Sonreí sin dejar de correr. Afortunadamente parecía que los jardines del oeste estaban despejados; era como si la batalla no estuviera ocurriendo allí; salvo por los gritos, hechizos, gemidos y quejidos que se escuchaban estallar sobre el cielo de Howgarts, era como si la batalla no estuviera teniendo lugar. A ninguno de los dos nos pareció que tener un descanso pudiera ser malo.

-Nada de gravedad –le contesté-. ¿Sabes algo de Hermione?

-Estaba con Malfoy –ambos sabíamos que eso significaba que estaba bien. Malfoy no dejaría que nada le hiciera daño-. Espera, vamos por aquí –me dijo tomándome de la mano.

Me detuvo en el momento en que él lo hizo. Negué con la cabeza. Noté como el cabello sudoroso y pegajoso, lleno de escombros y ceniza, seguramente igual que el cabello pelirrojo de mi compañero, se movía contra mi espalda.

-Están en el bosque –le dije. Ron me miró extrañado-. Puedo notar la magia de Harry, ¿tú no?

Ron me miró de nuevo con una ceja enarcada. Empecé a enfadarme.

-No estoy loca Ron. Puedo sentir la magia de Harry en aquella dirección –señalé un punto concreto del bosque prohibido-. Está allí, lo sé.

-Tiene razón.

Ambos nos giramos con las varitas alzadas en dirección a la voz que llegaba desde detrás de nosotros. Tardé unos segundos en relajarme. Malfoy llevaba la túnica y la máscara de los caballeros de la muerte, posiblemente para ocultarse entre ellos, pero aún así daba miedo, y resultaba bastante extraño ver a Hermione sujetando a un mortífago mientras a ella misma le costaba caminar.

-¿Estáis bien?

-Draco está herido.

La voz de Hermione sonaba lo bastante ansiosa para que Ron bajase la varita y olvidase que era Malfoy de quien estaban hablando. Ayudó a Hermione a sentarlo en el suelo y apartó con cuidado la túnica negra de su cuerpo.

Recuerdo la cara de horror de Hermione al descubrir la herida de Draco en el costado, una herida que sangraba profundamente y que seguramente dejaría marca. No había tiempo para aquello y tanto Ron como Malfoy lo sabían.

-No es tan malo como parece –dijo Draco.

-Ese hechizo era para mí… -protestó Hermione intentando repasar mentalmente los hechizos de sanación que recordaba-… No debiste…

-Ahora no, Granger –le dijo Draco apretando los dientes-. ¿Dónde está Potter?

-En el bosque.

-No lo sabemos.

Ron y yo nos miramos. Negué con la cabeza. Estaba decidida. Sabía que estaba allí. Le había visto mirar hacia el bosque antes y sabía que Harry alejaría a Voldemort del colegio todo lo que fuera posible. El bosque prohibido era el lugar más probable. Voldemort le buscaba a él y Harry no iba a dejar que se acercara a los más pequeños.

-Sé que está allí –miré a Hermione y a Malfoy-. Lo sé, de verdad. Harry está en el bosque.

Para mi sorpresa, Draco fue el primero en reaccionar. Me miró y asintió con gravedad, con solemnidad, con confianza. Sonreí para mí; ni siquiera en aquellos momentos dejaba de ser un Malfoy.

-Se reagruparán –informó Malfoy-. Potter necesitará ayuda. ¿Puedes curarme esto?

Hermione asintió y pasó su varita sobre la herida de Draco que se cerró inmediatamente después de que ella pronunciara un leve hechizo. El rubio sonrió a medias.

-Había olvidado ese… ¿es que has estado repasando hechizos de curación? –le preguntó burlón. Ante la falta de respuesta de Hermione, el rubio sonrió-. Esa es mi chica.

Me miró.

-Estás herida –me dijo. Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. Me encogí de hombros.

-Estoy bien. Una de las piedras de la torre de adivinación me rozó… -tragó saliva-… Zack me apartó… la piedra… y un mortífago y…

-Luego –dijo Draco-. Ahora no puedes caer en estado de shock. Ninguno de nosotros puede –añadió mirando a Ron-. Luego nos preocuparemos por los muertos, ahora tenemos que ocuparnos de los vivos.

-Está en el bosque –repetí-. Lo sé.

Hermione asintió. Ron miró hacia el bosque. Una fuerte energía nos llegó a todos. Hermione convocó a su nutria y la envió hacia el castillo. Aquello sería suficiente. Aquello debía de ser suficiente.

Juro que nunca olvidaré aquel momento. Sería imposible, igual que sería imposible describir lo que sentí cuando llegamos hasta el lugar donde la batalla se estaba realizando. Y hablo de La Batalla Final.

Recuerdo el lugar en el que ambos estaban, mirándose fijamente, lanzándose hechizos, uno detrás de otro casi sin tener tiempo de respirar; recuerdo como todo a sus pies estaba quemado, arrasado, como si un incendio hubiera formado un círculo a su alrededor. Recuerdo que vi la delgada línea del escudo que los mantenía a ambos fuera del alcance de los demás. Recuerdo eso y mucho más. Recuerdo el viento que parecía haberse detenido, a Hedwig sobre la rama de un árbol; recuerdo el frío que se calaba en los huesos a pesar de ser verano, como si una ola de terror nos cubriera a todos; recuerdo el miedo que se palpaba, la ira, el dolor, la rabia que procedía de ambos magos a partes iguales. La sensación de la tierra bajo mis zapatos, la humedad del lugar, los gritos de Hermione, la respiración agitada de Ron… es extraño pero incluso notaba la impotencia del pelirrojo al no poder hacer nada para ayudar a Harry. Aún ahora cuando alguien me pide que cuente esta historia me preguntan ¿recuerdas eso? Mi única respuesta es que lo recuerdo todo y que siempre lo haré.

Tan absorta estaba mirando a ambos magos que ni siquiera me di cuenta del momento en que algunos profesores llegaron hasta allí junto con mortífagos que habían sentido la magia que ambos estaban proyectando.

Me estremecí al ver la fuerza con la que los dos empuñaban sus varitas una vez más y lanzaban otro hechizo sobre su contrincante. Voldemort tenía la experiencia, el deseo de matar, la sed de terminar con lo que había empezado, la ambición de ser el mago más poderoso y convertirse en el ser más temido del mundo entero. Harry tenía la agilidad y la destreza innata, la temeridad de un adolescente, el deseo de vengar la muerte de sus padres y de su padrino, el deseo de terminar con aquello sin que ningún ser querido muriese.

Vi como Voldemort alzaba su varita. La de Harry salió volando a unos metros de allí. Harry no tuvo tiempo de moverse para buscarla. El mago oscuro volvió a alzar la suya y con una sonrisa maligna le apuntó. Y entonces ocurrió. La maldición temida, la maldición asesina salió disparada de la varita de Voldemort. Escuché a Ron maldecir, a Ginny gritar, a Hermione contener el aliento y yo… yo no puede hacer nada. Me limité a observar a Harry. De pie, frente a Voldemort, frente a su destino. Los brazos abiertos, las piernas firmemente aferradas al suelo, el cabello empapado en sudor y sangre, la cicatriz de la frente abierta y sangrando dejando un río rojo que se deslizaba desde allí hacia abajo por la mejilla y hasta el filo del mentón.

-No seré una víctima… nunca más…

Le vi cerrar los ojos después de susurrar aquellas palabras. Lo que pasó a continuación ha quedado reflejado en los libros de magia desde mil versiones diferentes. Algunos afirman que vieron a los espíritus de todas las víctimas de Voldemort apoyando a Harry, otros comentan que la fuera de Lily Evans y James Potter le ayudaron; otro grupo prefiere contar que Harry consiguió aparecerse junto a su varita, otras personas afirman que fue su patronus quien apareció en su forma de ciervo plateado sin que Harry lo convocara, para ayudar al joven mago…

Dentro de diez años habrán otras mil historia más. Pero yo sé lo que ocurrió de verdad. Yo estaba allí. Yo lo vi. Harry no se movió, ni su ciervo apareció y tampoco los espíritus de nadie, ni de las víctimas ni de sus padres… Harry estaba solo allí dentro. Vi como su magia nacía en sus manos. Vi lo que nadie veía desde hacía más de quinientos años, vi como Harry Potter proyectaba su magia en su propio cuerpo, poniendo también su alma y su corazón en ello. Dos esferas verdes se crearon en las palmas de sus manos abiertas. Harry no titubeó. Miró a Voldemort fijamente y sonrió con indulgencia.

-Te perdono… Avada kedavra…

Juro que nunca escuché a nadie pronunciar la maldición asesina con más sentimiento, dolor y pena que el modo en que escuché a Harry decirlo aquel día. Voldemort no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de pestañear. Las dos maldiciones que habían salido de las manos de Harry directamente se concentraron en un único rayo que se precipitó sobre Voldemort tragándose la maldición que Voldemort había enviado sobre Harry. Fue como si una ola gigantesca se tragase un simple árbol… Voldemort gritó. Incluso él sabía que no tenía oportunidad. El escudo que los envolvía a los dos se volvió opaco, truenos y rayos se escucharon de forma atronadora en los alrededores y resplandecían en el cielo iluminando el lugar.

-Lo ha conseguido…

Miré al profesor Snape a unos metros de mí. Él estaba observando su propio antebrazo, los ojos negros fijos en la marca tenebrosa. Mis propios ojos no podía creer lo que estaban viendo… la marca se estaba desvaneciendo de su piel.

Volví los ojos hacia el escudo cuando el humo empezó a desaparecer. Varios mortífagos cayeron al suelo de rodillas, algunos implorando perdón, otros intentaron huir, otro se quedaron en un estado tan catatónico como el que yo misma, lo reconozco ahora, tenía.

El escudo desapareció y en medio del humo que la maldición había causado, una figura se alzaba majestuosamente como si el mundo le perteneciera, como si el mundo fuera suyo…

Harry Potter sonreía a medias alzando su varita y la varita de Voldemort entre sus manos. A unos metros de él, mezclados con el barro, la tierra y las hojas, un montón de ceniza permanecía imperturbable al aire que empezaba a levantarse.

-Papá, mamá, Sirius… lo he logrado…

Remus fue el primero en acudir a él cuando vio que las piernas de Harry empezaban a fallar. Harry Potter sonreía cuando se desmayó en los brazos del único miembro de los merodeadores que seguía con vida.

Aquella noche fue el inicio de una nueva vida para la humanidad, sólo que los muggles no pueden saberlo.

Eso fue lo que pasó en la batalla final. Eso fue lo que ocurrió. Pocos somos los que vimos todo aquello, y pocos somos los que sabemos la verdad. Hoy se cumple el aniversario. Iremos a los jardines de Hogwarts a rendir homenaje a todos aquellos que cayeron en la batalla, a los que en su día lloramos y que hoy recordamos. Harry Potter estará allí y dejará, como cada año, que su magia fluya alrededor del lugar para limpiar de oscuridad Hogwarts.

Ahora tengo que irme, si vuelvo a llegar tarde, Malfoy me despellejará. Sigue teniendo un humor bastante particular. Oh, ¿mi nombre? Lovegood, Luna Lovegood. Nos volveremos a ver cuando otra batalla se presente y esté allí para verla.

**Bueno, pues esto es todo por hoy.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y si no ya sabéis…**

**Un besito para todos, actualizaré mis otros fics tan pronto pueda.**

**Nos leemos prontito!! Felices vacaciones para todos!!**


End file.
